


I’ll Make It Right

by SouthsideSerpentPrincess22



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alice Cooper loves Jughead Jones, Bad Parent Gladys Jones, Bloody Finger Nails, Counselor - Freeform, Counselor Sessions, Crying Jughead Jones, Cutting yourself, Depressed Jughead Jones, Depression, Dreams and Nightmares, FP Jones II's A+ Parenting, FP Jones crying, FP Jones feeling guilty, Gargoyles, Gladys Jones is a Bitch, Gladys Jones is a terrible mom, Good Parent FP Jones II, Gryphons and Gargoyles Game (Riverdale), Guidance Counselors, Guilt, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones Feeling Guilty, Jughead Jones Needs a Hug, Jughead Jones Night Terrors, Jughead Jones raped, M/M, Night Terrors, Nightmares, Nosebleed, Pills, Protective FP Jones II, Razors, Scratching, Sick Jughead Jones, Southside Serpent Jughead Jones, Stonewall Prep (Riverdale), Suicidal Jughead Jones, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes, Worried FP Jones II, razor blades, school counselor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22/pseuds/SouthsideSerpentPrincess22
Summary: When Jug confronts Gladys after the Gargoyle ambush at the apartment building when he goes up to his room he sneaks down the ladder and sneaks off to the sheriff's station and tells his dad everything. Thinking he's helping Gladys Kurtz; who Is being held In the holding cell uses his "One phone call" to call The Gargoyles and tells them "Jughead Jones knows everything." Jug never makes It back home that night. When FP Interrogates Kurtz he finds out about Jug never making It home. Getting home FP confronts Gladys Immediately! But In order to find out where his boy Is and get him back before It's too late he must give Into Kurtz's wishes and play G&G. When he finally gets to his baby boy he's In bad shape. Knowing all of this Is Gladys's fault he kicks her out of both of the house and their lives. Gladys actually feels guilty; but knows he's right and leaves forever. To top It all off(Season Jump) after talking about his dad to the counselor Jug feels beyond guilty to the point of depression, suicide, and night terrors. When FP comes home that day he finds Jug on the couch by an empty pill bottle and bloody razor. FP rushes him to the hospital. But how does he help him and find out what's wrong?
Relationships: Alice Cooper & Jellybean Jones, Alice Cooper & Jughead Jones, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, FP Jones II & Gladys Jones, FP Jones II & Jellybean Jones, FP Jones II & Jughead Jones, FP Jones II & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale), Gladys Jones & Jughead Jones, Jellybean Jones & Jughead Jones, Jughead Jones & Original Charles Smith (Riverdale)
Comments: 13
Kudos: 11





	I’ll Make It Right

After the fight with the Gargoyles Jughead busted Into his house to see his mom on the couch reading a magazine.

Jughead: You have guns now?! I just let my friends Into a slaughter! We were lucky none of us were killed!

Gladys: Maybe next time you’ll keep your nose out of my business.

Jughead huffed

Jughead: No, I’m telling dad. I don’t care If his heart breaks. He needs to know exactly what you’re doing!

Gladys got off of the couch and walked over to him.

Gladys: No he doesn’t!

But Jughead wouldn’t hear It. He marched up the stairs and slammed his bedroom door. He quickly climbed out the window, down the ladder, and took off. Soon he ran Inside the sheriff’s station. His dad noticed him Immediately.

FP: Jug! Is something wrong?

Jughead: Yeah, I don’t know how you’re going to take It. But I-

FP: Come with me(Squeezed Jughead’s right shoulder)

He led Jughead to his office, shut the door, and had him sit down next to him.

FP: Son, tell me what’s going on?

Jughead: In hoping to find out who the new drug dealer Is I told Sweet Pea, Fangs, and the other Serpents to do some digging. I know that probably doesn’t make you happy but-

FP: It’s fine Jug, go on

Jughead sighed

Jughead: It’s mom, dad. It’s her. I confronted her about It and she admitted It. I know I should have told you the minute I found out. But I-

FP: Hey, It’s okay(Said gently as he grabbed Jughead’s shoulders)

FP: I have to Interrogate a prisoner then I’ll be home. How did you sneak out without your mom seeing?

Jughead: The ladder by my window

FP: Then that’s the way you’ll go In. 

FP: Just stay In your room and lock the door. Okay? Stay away from Gladys. Everything’s going to be fine. I’ll take care of It(Gently rubbed Jughead’s right cheek)

He gently led him to the door and closed It after Jughead left. But Jughead never made It home. Soon he woke up next to Sweetwater River naked with his hands tied behind his back. He saw a naked male Gargoyle.

The Gargoyle: This Is going to be so much fun

He wasted no time arranging Jughead how he wanted him. Tears were already filling Jughead’s eyes.

Jughead: Please I-(Whimpered)

His words became an abrupt whimper as The Gargoyle’s cock crushed his prostate.

The Gargoyle: Aw, you’re crying already. That’s so cute!(Laughed)

With a few more thrusts, he brought Jughead to climax. He gave The Serpent a few minutes, kissing him, before pulling Jughead’s legs apart once more and positioning his cock up against his front hole.

Jughead: No!(Cried)

The Gargoyle: We’re only just beginning Sweet Little Serpent(Laughed)

Jughead: Stop!(Cried)

The Gargoyle: You’re so beautiful Serpent King

He leaned forward to lay kisses on Jughead’s neck. 

Jughead: N-No-

But his hesitation was abbreviated when The Gargoyle wasted no time In reentering him and pumping away. Once more he brought Jughead to orgasm, and then again, reveling In the constant whimpers flowing from The Serpent’s mouth. By the time The Gargoyle started with him for a fourth time, Jughead was worn out. Jughead whined as The Gargoyle entered him again. 

Jughead: No more! Please!(Cried)

He whimpered as The Gargoyle wiped his tears

The Gargoyle: Don’t cry Baby Serpent. I’m going to take good care of you! Well, until I get to the stuff after the fucking!(Laughed)

Jughead: I can’t do this(Whimpered)

The Gargoyle: Feel me Serpent Boy! Feel me Inside you!

Jughead: It’s too much!(Sobbed) 

The Gargoyle continued moving Inside of him. 

Jughead: Please! It’s too much!(Sobbed)

The Gargoyle slowed his pace, drawing a long whimper out of Jughead as he was gradually Impaled by The Gargoyle’s thick cock. Jughead let out a sharp yelp as The Gargoyle abruptly slammed against his prostate.

The Gargoyle: I don’t know what’s more fun. Slow or hard.(Moaned)

He drove Into Jughead again and again as Jughead whimpered helplessly beneath him, spearing as deep Into Jughead as he could manage. 

Jughead: Ohhhhh, No, I can’t stand this much longer!(Cried out)

The Gargoyle gave more powerful thrusts. He shifted to expertly angle his cock against Jughead’s prostate, knowing Jughead’s climax was just ahead. A few more thrusts, and then Jughead let out a long wail, shaking violently as he reached orgasm yet again. The Gargoyle rode out the Intensity. Once Jughead stopped shuddering, The Gargoyle spoke again.

The Gargoyle: You thought I was done didn’t you Serpent?! Well, I’m not!(Laughed) 

The Gargoyle began to push Into him again

Jughead: No please, not again. N-No more!(Whimpered)

The Gargoyle vigorously shoved back Inside Jughead

Jughead: I can’t take any more(Sobbed)

The Gargoyle relentlessly drilled Into Jughead, making sure to hit his prostate over and over again, as often, as quickly, and as forcefully as possible. Ramming his cock directly Into the bundle of nerves as aggressively as he could, he took no small satisfaction In hearing Jughead’s whimpers become longer and more frantic.

The Gargoyle: Maybe I should film this and send this to your daddy.(Laughed)

Jughead: N-N-No, I can’t do this any longer!(Sobbed)

The Gargoyle slipped back Inside of Jughead and began hammering Into his prostate, moving as fast as he was able, refusing to slow for an Instant. If his thrusts had been fast before, he was now giving his all to double the pace and depth of his previous efforts.

Jughead: Oh god, stop. I can’t take anymore!(Sobbed)

The Gargoyle: So wet…. So tight…. You feel so good(Moaned)

He gripped Jughead’s hips tightly as he pushed In and out of The Serpent. 

Jughead: It’s too much! I just—I just can’t—

His words cut off In a sharp whimper. The Gargoyle plunged In deep again and again, battering Jughead’s prostate and tearing delicious whimpers from his mouth.

Jughead: God! Oh god. N-No please—!(Sobbed)

The Gargoyle mercilessly hammered Into him as fast as he could.

Jughead: No please, no(Whimpered)

His entire body jolted as orgasm hit him. The Gargoyle continued with several more thrusts, even as Jughead writhed beneath him, until he reached his own climax, releasing his seed deep Inside of The Serpent. He remained Inside for several minutes longer, only withdrawing when he was sure every last drop had spilled within Jughead. But soon Jughead jerked as The Gargoyle’s fingers entered him, causing Jughead to let out an occasional gasp or whimper as he was finger fucked. Within a few minutes, The Gargoyle had finished with his fingers.

The Gargoyle: I’m going to use your hole so long and so well(Laughed)

He pushed back Into him and relishing In the sharp whimper that tore from Jughead’s mouth. He began rapidly pounding Into him, spearing Into as deep as he could, setting a pace that left Jughead sobbing and whimpering. With every thrust Jughead shook. The Gargoyle gripped his hips tightly, holding him In place with bruising force as he drove In deeper and deeper, refusing to slow down. 

Jughead: N-N-No, oh god. Please, It’s too much(Cried out)

The Gargoyle: I’m surprised none of The Serpents took you! Your body Is so beautiful! So fun!

Jughead whimpered In protest, but The Gargoyle just sped up more, mercilessly railing Into him, pushing In as much as he could go. It was a brutal pace. Jughead let out a sharp whimper when one of his thrusts brushed against his prostate.

The Gargoyle: You like that Little Serpent? You having fun?(Laughed)

He shifted to angle his cock directly Into Jughead’s prostate and hammering Into It relentlessly. The motion ripped piercing wails from Jughead’s throat as he was besieged by the Intensity of having his prostate battered over and over again. Overwhelmed, twisting and writhing at the sheer force. Jughead’s hips frantically bucked. It wasn’t long before Jughead’s climax hit, his body shaking harder than ever before. But The Gargoyle simply fucked him through It, continuing his frenzied pace even as Jughead slumped bonelessly.

The Gargoyle: You’ll remember this feeling for the rest of your life. You’ll never want women ever again.(Laughed)

Jughead’s only response was a string of whimpers brought on by The Gargoyle’s unyielding speed.

Jughead: T-T-Too much. No, I can’t take anymore.(Whimpered)

Jughead’s breath was coming In short gasps, his skin was slick with sweat, and his entire form was shaking. The Gargoyle continued to ram against his prostate with all the strength he had, as Jughead trembled and whimpered.

Jughead: I—oh—can’t—

He was overcome at the sensation of The Gargoyle ceaselessly pumping Into him. The more aggressive The Gargoyle’s thrusts the more his strength wavered. The Gargoyle did his best to ramp up his speed yet again and relished In the constant whimpers he elicited. Jughead sobbed hard. The Gargoyle gave one final, purposeful thrust, knowing It would likely drive Jughead to another orgasm. With a violent shudder and a sharp cry, Jughead cummed, exhaustedly collapsing. The Gargoyle achieved his own climax only seconds afterward, releasing his seed deep Inside The Serpent’s body. Wasting no time, he withdrew. When the rush was finished he got dressed and put Jughead’s boxers on him. Meanwhile FP threw Kurtz In a chair as the Interrogation began.

FP: Did you really think you wouldn’t get caught selling G?

Kurtz: I wanted to get caught by you FP. You see, you’re going to play one last game of Gryphons and Gargoyles. The mission, save your little Baby Serpent You see, a certain someone never made It back home tonight.

At first FP didn’t know what he meant. But then It hit him.

FP: Jughead(Whispered worriedly)

FP seized Kurtz’s shirt angrily

FP: What did you do?

FP: What did you do?!(Yelled angrily)

Kurtz just laughed evilly. FP punched him In the head knocking him out. When FP got home he called out for Jughead desperately. But no answer. Gladys walked Into the house.

Gladys: Why Is the door being left open? What’s wrong?

FP: First off, you’re the new drug dealer! That’s the only reason you came to Riverdale and you been lying to me the whole time! Second, Jughead was kidnapped!

Gladys looked down; unable to meet his gaze.

Gladys: We need to find the asshole who took him

FP: I don’t have who took him. But I have someone who knows Jughead’s whereabouts.

Soon FP dragged Kurtz Inside

Gladys: Where the hell Is my son?!

Kurtz: First things first, play Gryphons and Gargoyles. Or I’ll tell them to kill The Little Serpent King.

FP: Fine, get the damn game out

The game was brought out and set up and everyone sat down.

Kurtz: Mr. Jones you’ll be Deadeye like In high school. Mrs. Jones you’ll be the Alchemist, I think.

She rolled her eyes 

Kurtz: Mrs. Jones, your turn. Draw a quest card.

She did

Gladys: Retrieve the treasure. What treasure?

FP: He wants us to rob a place

Kurtz: Consider It, payment for Jughead’s rescue. And It’s actually not robbing. Mrs. Jones, you’re going to take out all of the money out of all and any bank account of your son’s. We’ll see If he has enough money to go to college by next year. And actually Mrs. Jones, you’ll be doing that quest alone while I take FP to do another quest.

Both of them did reluctantly what they were told and Kurtz took FP to the car yard In the woods where there was two freezers. One with a griffin and one with a gargoyle.

Kurtz: Choose a freezer Deadeye. One holds your precious baby boy. The other holds your doom.

FP opened the griffin one. It was empty. He opened the gargoyle one. That one was empty too. FP turned around angrily. But saw Kurtz was now gone causing him to swear under his breath. He saw a note from Kurtz telling him where Jughead was. Without hesitation FP took off. He eventually got to Sweetwater River where his boy was lying face down In the water, body covered In big bruises, unmoving, and hands still tied.

FP: Jug?! Jug?!(Quickly rushed over to him)

He quickly turned him onto his back and started CPR. He saw lots of big bruises on that side too plus a bleeding and cracking split lip.

FP: Come on Juggie! Don’t leave me! Please, don’t take him from me! Come back to me, please Juggie!(Cried desperately)

Suddenly lots of water shot out of Jughead’s mouth

FP: Oh baby, you’re freezing! Come on, I’m getting you home!(Rubbing Jughead’s face)

He cut the ropes off of his hands and quickly picked him up Into his arms. As soon as he got home and rushed Inside and laid Jughead on the couch. As soon as FP started gently rubbing lotion on Jughead’s body to sooth the bruises Jughead started whimpering and trembling.

FP: Shh, you’re okay sweetheart. You’re home now.

Gladys walked In and saw the scene, then looked down In shame. FP saw but nothing could ever make up for what she did.

FP: You caused this! You’re responsible for this! Get out! Get out now! Never come to Riverdale or near us again!(Screamed angrily)

Gladys wiped her tears and nodded. He was right she hurt their son. All of this Is her fault. She headed straight to the bedroom.

FP: Turn over Jug, I’m going to do the other side

Jughead: I…. I can’t…. I feel so weak…. Like I can’t move(Tears filled his eyes)

FP sighed sadly 

FP: I’m sorry Jug, I didn’t think. It’s because you’re freezing. You probably feel numb huh? I’m going to gently turn you over, okay?

Jughead whimpered as he dad did. His dad started doing the same thing as he did before with the lotion. As soon as he was done he washed his hand and quickly returned with a small Ice pack and some blankets. He wrapped Jughead tight In the blankets.

FP: Come here come here(Quickly pulled him tight and close Into his arms)

He held the Ice pack against Jughead’s lip as he left a long kiss on his forehead. As Gladys left she wiped her tears as she heard FP say to Jughead gently “I got you my beautiful baby boy. Daddies got you.” Eventually FP rocked Jughead to sleep and he dozed off to holding Jughead close to his chest. In the morning FP made Jughead hot chocolate to try to help warm him up. But when he walked back Into the living room he saw lots of blood coming out of Jughead’s nose causing FP to quickly put down the mug and grab lots of tissues.

FP: Boy, your nose Is bleeding! And you’re burning up!(Held a tissue against Jughead’s nose)

He sighed

FP: I think you have a cold from the effects of what happened last night. Soon Jellybean walked In; returning home from her sleepover. She Immediately stopped as she saw Jughead’s nose bleed and him shivering. 

Jellybean: Dad, what’s going on?

FP: I’ll explain. First can you bring a trash can over?

After Jellybean brought the trash can over FP pulled her aside and told her everything that happened. By the time he was done she was In tears. By the summer It was a miracle. FP had put a good amount of money In Jughead’s account and It would be enough for college by the end of his senior year. They haven’t heard from Gladys or Kurtz since the Incident. Jughead was now a student at Stonewall Prep. But he was struggling with things. So now he was at Riverdale High talking to Mrs. Burble.

Jughead: How long does It usually take to get a transcript? 

Mrs. Burble: I’m sure Miss Belle Is going as fast as she can. But why we wait why don’t we just have a little chat?

Jughead: No. I have a hard Holden Caulfield stance on funny small talk.

Mrs. Burble: Do you often use fictional references to make sense of your situation?

Jughead: Yes, yes I do

Mrs. Burble: I heard about your teacher Mr. Chipping’s public suicide. That’s tragic.

Jughead: He didn’t kill himself he was murdered. By suicide I guess. And that’s what they’re capable of. 

Mrs. Burble: Who?

Jughead: DuPont and his students. They convinced him to jump. Because I’m on the cusp of bringing down their empire.

Mrs. Burble: Which empire?

Jughead: Baxter Brothers. My grandfather created It.

Mrs. Burble: As In, Inspired the characters?

Jughead: No, he wrote the first book. Then DuPont stole the franchise out from under him. Now he’s got us competing to ghostwrite the next one. But what’s the point? It’s rigged. He’s a thief and he has a grudge against anyone with the name Forsythe. Stating with my grandfather the first.

Mrs. Burble: Or, you have a persecution complex. Are you paranoid chasing windmills? So you have a reasonable excuse to neglect your real work? Writing?

Jughead: Is that your advice after everything I just said? Just do your homework?

Mrs. Burble: I’m wondering If the real reason why you’re so focused on proving The Baxter Brothers belongs to your family Is because you’re afraid? Are you Insecure about your own talents as a writer?

Jughead: I’m not gonna be psychoanalyzed by someone who doesn’t know the phrase tilting at windmills. It’s about recognition. It’s about not letting some Ascot steal my family’s achievements. You know my grandfather could have been Gatsby rich? You know what he was Instead? He was a mean drunk who beat my dad In a trailer.

Mrs. Burble: From what you’re describing. This Investigation Is trying to get those very things you claim to hate. An Inheritance. Status. Prestige. 

Jughead: I’m not trying to be like them

Mrs. Burble: No, clearly. Better not to try at all. Fulfill their expectation that you’re a bum then claim that they didn’t give you a chance. That Is the easy path. Now your dad on the other hand. He took the harder one. 

Jughead: Good. The designated dad part of this lecture. 

Mrs. Burble: He’s the sheriff now. Came from a poor household with an abusive father. And did the work to transform himself and sacrificed so you could succeed. I bet he was very supportive of you going to Stonewall Prep. 

Jughead: Yeah, he practically dragged me there

Mrs. Burble: And how do you repay him? By going on this quest to prove that the man that cost him Immeasurable pain Is some kind of wronged hero. How do you think that makes him feel? Maybe Instead of lionizing your grandfather, you should try seeing him through your dad’s eyes. 

Jughead started to tear up

Jughead: You’re right

He threw his head back stressfully; running his hands through his hair.

Jughead: My poor dad. I’m so selfish(Voice filled with pain) 

Mrs. Burble: No. You’re just a high school senior from Riverdale. You’re busy.

He wiped his tears

Jughead: Maybe I should put down the conspiracy theories and just do my homework.

Jughead: You’re underpaid aren’t you?(Laughed)

Mrs. Burble: And overqualified. Which means, I don’t expect anyone to change habits overnight. If you’re going to see this mystery about The Baxter Brothers authorship through, don’t fall back on conjecture or righteous anger. Do the work, Investigate. Now, let’s see about those transcripts. 

Jughead started taking candy from the candy bowl

Mrs. Burble: Just take the rest of It. You’re my last one today.

He took the rest of the candy and followed her. Later that afternoon FP arrived home to see Jughead home. It seemed he was asleep on the couch causing FP to give a small laugh. He walked over and laid his hand on his boy’s shoulder. 

FP: Jug?(Gently rolled him onto his back)

FP saw a bloody razor In Jughead’s right hand and cuts on his right arm. He also saw all ten of his finger nails bloody; looking like he was scratching at something hard.

FP: Jug?!

As his foot stepped back he felt he stepped on something. He looked down to see an empty pill bottle with a note. A note that said “The whole time at Stonewall I’ve done nothing but try to prove your dad a tragic hero Instead of accepting all of the pain he has caused you for years. You deserved better! You deserve better! You deserve a son who’s there for you Instead of thinking of himself! You deserve a son who believed you about your dad and felt bad about your suffering! I thought I loved you, but someone this selfish with someone’s pain Is not capable of love for anyone. If I have truly loved you I would have been more understanding and supportive! You tried to give me a good future by sending me to Stonewall. And I wasted It on useless horrible feelings and theories. Give Charles your love Instead, he’s your new son now.” FP was sobbing hard by the time he was done reading. He quickly scoped his baby boy up Into his arms and rushed to the hospital. FP was a sobbing mess In the lobby the whole time. The doctors were able to flush the drugs out of Jughead’s system and put gaze on Jughead’s arm and his fingertips were bandaged. Jughead was still passed out, but he was going to be okay. As the doctor talked to FP Alice and Charles comforted Jellybean. 

The doctor: He lost a couple of nails. I had to put In some stitches. But there’s no permanent damage. He might be In a little pain and a little dizzy for a few days. But he’ll be okay.

FP: Why would he do something like this?

The doctor: From the note you showed me plus everything else you showed me we’re obviously dealing with a guilt filled suicidal teenager Sheriff Jones. As for the bloody nails and his scans, your son had a night terror. It seems he came home, fell asleep, had the night terror, and then decided to kill himself.

FP: He’s never had a night terror ever. Not even when he was little.

The doctor: Other then what It says In the note has he been under any other stress?

FP: I mean, both he and I had our share of stressful situations. The whole family has. But nothing we didn’t get through or talk about.

The doctor: Truthfully Sheriff, we all hope our kids talk to us about everything. But deep down Inside there are things teenagers will hide from their parents no matter how much love between the child and parent. From what I read In the note I highly recommend Jughead moves back home and goes back to Riverdale High. If you think he should start seeing the school counselor I agree.

FP rubbed his face stressfully

FP: I’ll talk to him about It

The doctor: Try not to worry too much Sheriff Jones. Your son Is a very healthy young man. It might just be a one-time event. He should be fine. But I’d still keep an eye on him and his behavior. 

FP: Can I please go see him now?

The doctor: Of course. He’s sedated, which Is good. It’s best for him to sleep right now. If anything else happens don’t be afraid to call me or even the school counselor. You may take him home whenever you feel It’s necessary, he’s good to go.

FP: Thank you

He walked Into Jughead’s room and took a seat next to the bed. FP clutched his baby boy’s left hand hard; refusing to let go.

FP: You can’t mean what you said In that note Juggie! Please! None of It Is true! I need you baby! Please baby, please please don’t go! Don’t leave me baby boy!(Sobbed hard)

He left a long kiss on his forehead hoping with all his heart It was not the last. Charles walked Into the room handing FP a cup of coffee.

Charles: Oh dad, I’m so sorry

FP: I just…. I don’t understand…. Why didn’t he talk to me about any of this? I thought…. I thought we were talking to each other about everything now.

Charles: Talk to you about what?

FP sighed sadly

FP: I wanted to wait to show you guys this…. But I know I won’t be able to hide this for long.

He handed Charles the note. With every word Charles’s heart was crushed.

Charles: Oh Jughead(Said sadly) 

FP: The doctor said Jug’s going to be fine but-

Charles: He Is dad. We’ll pull through.

FP: The doctor said he had a night terror. Even when he was little he never had night terrors. He suggested the school counselor.

Charles: I agree. It will help.

FP: I hid stuff from my dad all the time. But with my dad that was reasonable. I was hoping things between Jug and I were different. I want us to talk and to share things. I want him to know I love him. I want him to know unlike my father I love my son.

Charles: He knows that dad

FP: This Is my fault Isn’t It?

Charles: Dad, what are you talking about?

FP: Maybe I put too much pressure on him. Maybe I pushed him Into something he really didn’t want. I always commented how Stonewall Prep was filled with nothing but low-lives and snotty rich privileged attention seeking snots. But maybe…. Maybe part of me wanted to prove to all of Stonewall that my boy was nothing like my dad. That he was better than my dad. That he would succeed and make It through all the way and become the writer he always dreamed of and could become no matter what those privileged snots do or say.

Charles: Dad, listen to me. You have done nothing wrong. Okay? Jughead Is an Incredible kid. And so Is Jellybean. And that’s because of you. Don’t ever doubt that. 

Charles: Look, your cooking skills suck! I noticed! That’s why you always get take out!(Laughed)

Charles: But you’re an amazing dad. Come on, let’s get him home.

FP gently picked Jughead up Into his arms. As soon as everyone got home FP gently laid Jughead on the couch. He covered him with a blanket and gently kissed his left cheek.

FP: I need to take care of the school stuff and retrieve all of Jughead’s things from Stonewall.

Alice: I’ll watch over him honey

She ran her fingers through Jughead’s hair as FP left to make his phone calls and go to Stonewall Prep. When he finally walked Inside his house again with all of Jughead’s stuff It was 8PM. He saw Jughead still sound asleep and saw Alice was asleep with her head on the couch. FP gently shook her awake.

FP: Get to bed honey, I’ll stay with him.

She nodded yes and went to their room. FP crawled In behind Jughead and pulled his boy close to his chest.

FP: I’m here for you baby boy. Daddies always right here.(Whispered gently)

He left a long kiss on his forehead and doze off too. But at 10PM he woke up to Jughead screaming for help but he was nowhere In the room. Yet FP could tell he was still In the house. Another night terror! FP quickly scrambled off of the couch.

FP: Jug! Sweetheart I’m coming!

Jughead: Help me!

FP ran down to the basement

Jughead: Get me out of here!

FP: Jug!(Ran to one of the closet doors)

Jughead: Please get me out of here!

FP tried but It was locked from the Inside

FP: Jug! Please open the door!

Jughead: I can’t breathe! Please help!

FP ran back upstairs, grabbed one of Betty’s bobby pins, and then ran back downstairs. He quickly ran back to the closet door and started using the bobby pin.

Jughead: Let me out of here! I can’t breathe! Please, I can’t breathe!

FP yanked the closet door open to see his boy sobbing on the floor.

FP: Oh god baby(Quickly pulled him tight Into his arms)

Jughead: Daddy!(Sobbed)

FP: Oh my beautiful baby boy. It’s okay, I got you.(Running his fingers through Jughead’s hair)

He picked his sobbing boy up Into his arms and carried him back to the couch. Early In the morning FP woke up to his boy nowhere In the room again. Luckily when he looked out the back yard he saw Jughead sitting In a lawn chair. FP sighed. Fresh air, that was good for his boy right now. He filled two cups with hot chocolate then joined Jughead In a lawn chair next to him.

FP: I brought you some hot chocolate Jug

He sighed sadly at he set the mugs on the small table

FP: I know something Is wrong son. I know you feel guilty and you’re hurting. Please son, please talk to me. I read your note, and none of It Is true I swear! Nothing Is your fault and I don’t blame you for anything! I swear! I don’t blame you for being curious about your grandfather. Especially when a long time ago I wasn’t always there for you and JB either. But either way I should have never pushed Stonewall Prep on you. And It’s best you go back to Riverdale High either way. And I really think you should start seeing the school counselor.

Jughead wiped a tear from his right cheek

Jughead: The school counselor Is the one who made me realize how selfish and Inconsiderate of your feelings I have been.

FP: I think you should start seeing her weekly kiddo. I really do.

Jughead: Daddy I-

FP: Please baby. If you really want to be considerate of my feelings do It for me. Do It for yourself baby boy. You need help, you really do. I really hate seeing you like this. I really hate seeing you this lost and depressed.(Rubbing Jughead’s right cheek)

Jughead: I love you daddy! I’m so sorry for everything! I-(Sobbed)

FP: Shh, baby boy. It’s okay everything’s going to be okay. Just do It kiddo. Help both of us. Please Juggie.(Pulled him Into a tight hold)

Jughead: Okay daddy, I will. I promise.

FP: I love you, my beautiful baby boy. So much! Just, start talking to me again Juggie! Please sweetheart! No more hiding things from me!(Sobbed)

Jughead got up and crawled onto his dad’s lap; causing his dad to hold him tight and close.

Jughead: I will. But please, right now just…. Hold me. Hold me daddy please!(Sobbed)

FP: I got you Jug. Daddies got you. I’m right here…. Always. Trust me baby, you are my beautiful baby boy always and I’m never letting you go.

Jughead: Thank you daddy…. For everything. For everything you have ever done for me. For everything you’re doing for me. I’m going to repay the favor…. I promise.

FP softly kissed his forehead and laid his head on top of his son’s. Eventually Jughead fell asleep In his dad’s lap. FP carried him back Inside and sat on the couch keeping him In his lap and arms. After an hour FP wrapped his boy In a blanket, gently laid him on the couch, and gently kissed his forehead.

FP: Come on Jellybelly, let’s let your brother sleep. Alice will take you to school and pick you up. I need to stay here with Jug.

Jellybean: I read the note dad. I think It’s not just your dad. I think there’s something wrong with that school. I think they were hurting Jughead.

FP: He did say they locked him In a coffin. I think pulling him out of that school Is one of the best things I can do for him. I’ll take care of him Jellybelly. I’ll be with him every meeting between him and the school counselor. Come on, you’ll be late.

Jellybean left with Alice. The next day back at Riverdale High Archie and Betty never left Jughead’s side always making sure he was okay. After school FP joined Jughead In his first meeting with Mrs. Burble. 

Mrs. Burble: I’m so sorry Jughead and Sheriff Jones. The last thing I wanted was to make him feel worse and make him feel bad about himself and suicidal. I was trying to help, truly. 

Jughead: It’s okay, It’s not your fault

FP: It’s okay Mrs. Burble, really. Actually, believe It or not-

He squeezed Jughead’s right shoulder

FP: I think you brought us closer than ever. You made us see some things we needed to see. Maybe even some things we didn’t want to see but had to.

Mrs. Burble: Well, I agree you both should start seeing me after school every week. But with transitioning back Into his life In Riverdale and Into Riverdale High Is going to bring more stress and hardship. Jughead Is going to have all this school work and classes to catch up on now. It’s going to be a lot and very overwhelming. I’m going to give your son his own personal tutor. Someone Jughead Is close to and that he trusts. Someone he loves that can tutor him at his house as well at school. Sheriff Jones, you know your son better than I ever will. Is there anyone who you both agree upon? And to avoid distractions, I suggest It not be a girlfriend or boyfriend.

FP: There are a lot of choices. Honestly, I don’t think any choice Is better than the other.

Mrs. Burble: Then let me give you a choice. Someone who Is one of the brightest students I met and I know Is close to Jughead. Someone who I know for fact Is Into girls so she won’t be a distraction. 

Before she could finish Jughead put It together

Jughead: Toni Topaz

Mrs. Burble: That’s right

FP: That sounds perfect. Is there anything more I can do to help my son more?

Mrs. Burble: Being The Sheriff of Riverdale you’re a busy man Mr. Jones. It sounds like Jughead’s older brother, Charles, being a FBI agent he’s busy too. But your jobs are similar. I’m guessing both jobs don’t come with a lot of time off?

FP laughed

FP: Most law jobs don’t

Mrs. Burble: It’s your son’s last year In high school Sheriff Jones. I suggest you and your older son share the responsibility of protecting Riverdale and you spend more time with your family especially Jughead. It will continue to help both of you. It will help your son get through the rest of senior year and all this school work and stress that’s going to come with finishing senior year at another school. But I would also encourage your son to enjoy and have fun with his last year to not just his work. Encourage him to continue enjoying writing his stories and working at The Blue and Gold. Continue to encourage him to have fun with his friends and girlfriend and family.

FP: Thank you Mrs. Burble, for all your help. Come on Jug, let’s go for a ride together. 

Mrs. Burble: You’ll get through this Jughead. You both will. See you two tomorrow. 

The Jones men left; hopping on their bikes and taking off; knowing that they have gotten through worse together and that they’ll get through this. Knowing they would both survive and be just fine. Knowing their love was strong and they would help each other forever and always.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Vanishing Children - Jughead Jones x Reader](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27730330) by [MidRunner3202](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidRunner3202/pseuds/MidRunner3202)




End file.
